Conventional connectors such as electrical plugs, especially those of military specifications, require a considerable amount of torque to operate their twist-lock fastening features when engaging and disengaging them. Often the operator must use his whole hand on the plug in order to impart sufficient force to the plug, but frequently this is not possible because the plugs are too close to each other or to other parts of the installation. In those cases, a tool is available to grip the plug but it is unwieldy and difficult to use. In those cases where the tool is most needed, such as when the plug is in a blind or restricted place, it is even more of a problem to use, and the use of the tool increases the likelihood of damage to the plug and surrounding equipment. Many such plugs are in use throughout civilian and military installations and even more are coming into use. In the past, other non-electrical connectors such as threaded nuts have been provided with "wings", but these require some type of permanent deformation of the wing structure or an axial registration means for extensions which penetrate into the top of the nut, which are of no use with nuts that have a bolt extending from them or a plug with a cable extending from it.